Serenity O'Baileigh's Pokémon Journey:Challenges With Light & Darkness
by sad.4rt.ist
Summary: Serenity O'Baileigh: A girl with a dream of becoming a Pokémon Master & achieving her mother's prophecy of being "the bridge that will connect people & pokémon." She travels to the Kalos Region and reunites with her childhood friend, Ash Ketchum, & meets many more friends! Read to experience her exhilarating journey! (Rated T because of language and depressing content/backstories)


The sun seeps through the horizon in Alola and through the curtains of a soon-to-be pokémon trainor's bedroom. She's facing away from the window of which the sunlight creeps through the attic/room. The light is futile to awake her from her slumber, for she's a deep sleeper and absolutely loves sleeping. Her drool from the side of her mouth drips on the side of her fluffy, white pillow. Then silently, the fluttering of wings of Serenity's worst enemy when it comes to sleep perches in front of her face. It arches its head back, bracing itself to use Peck.

Wham!* It successfully lands the attack.

SCREECHHHHH!* Reflexively, Serenity's body jerks awake with pain and shock.

"AaAAaaHHhhhh..." Serenity's screeching dies down as the shock of pain diminishes.

Then she recognizes the culprit as it blows a raspberry and gives a little sinister look.

"...youu" Serenity exasperated.

"So let me comprehend what just happened..." Serenity sighed as an attempt to regain her composure, but it failed.

"You greet me with THIS, Pikipek?! On the first day of my pokémon journey to the Kalos Region?!" Serenity's fingers adjust to one side of her forehead to reveal the bloody gash to him.

After she delivered her response, she sighed and slid to the edge of her bed and stood up.

"It's time to get ready anyways" Serenity knowingly said.

She pulled the top half of her pastel, purple hair into a half bun without brushing it with her bright yellowish blonde split ends sticking out, while making her way to her bathroom that connected to her bedroom, simultaneously.

Completely used to dealing with wounds, the would was bleeding a decent amount for an ordinary person to be concerned, but to Serenity, it just meant another ordinary wound that added on top of the scars from the previous mornings where Pikipek used Peck too hard on her. She grabbed her circle-ish glasses with a "clink" and put them on. Then, Serenity pulled back the thick and semi-long section of hair which came down a little off-center from the middle of her forehead to her right, curved down past the bridge of her glasses and down the bridge of her nose, and thinned and curved to the end of the long hairs to a point to the left side a little bit before the end of her nose.

"So glad I'm leaving Alola today..." Serenity said as she treated the wound and recognizes that this will be the last time she'll clean a forehead wound from that troublesome bird (at least for a long time.)

She changed into spandex shorts that hued from black to a dark burgundy red, wore a white halter tank-top with the design of the Z ring placeholder on a Z watch in black ink, and snapped on her mother's Z watch that was mainly yellow with some hints of purple in the Z ring placeholders on her right wrist. Lastly, Serenity slipped on her white slide-sandals and grabbed her pre-packed drawstring backpack with her necessary needs on a pokémon journey.

She scanned her room slowly, to imprint a mental image of her bedroom, for she won't be able to visit it for quite a long time. When her eyes finally met her bed, she observed it hard and remembered the sense of comfort of being in it in her head. She planned and wanted to remember that lovely feeling each night when sleeping on her journey. When she finished, she exited her way out of her room.

Sigh* Serenity exhaled her feelings of relief and giddiness that she was approaching her journey that she studied and graduated for, all for this moment. She walked down her creaky wooden stairs that moaned each time she shifted her weight, which led to her front door. Her dominant hand opened her door and the bright sun greeted her above the horizon and reflected the iridescent glow of the fire-type Z ring in the placeholder of her Z watch on her other wrist. She was one step before heading out the door until a hand grasped her stringbag and jerked her in the opposite direction.

"Not _so_ fast!" Said the person which held a stern and bitter voice.

"H-Hey!" Serenity yelled as her body stumbled backwards, which made her fall on her butt.

"I-Itaiii..." Serenity said as her face projected a painful look and rubbed where it hurt.

She was still on the ground and a tall figure and shadow had approached her.

"You're just going to leave, without saying goodbye to your step-father for god's sake?!" But his voice displayed pure anger and no loving intention.

Both step-father and daughter had their eyes locked on each other's.

"HUHHH?!" He was immediately growing impatient.

Serenity violently flinched back at the sudden volume of his voice. Her eyes began to twitch and started to become glossy with oncoming tears of fear.

"Sorry..." Was all she could mutter as she looked down as her on and off blurred vision from her tears escaped her eyes and fell on her knees.

"Jesus, you don't have any respect or dignity for me, do you?" He scowled.

Either way how she would answer, her step-father would find some way to loathe her with her response. So, they both sat in silence.

"With you becoming a trainer and forgetting simplistic things like this, not even your mother would be proud." The step-father turned away as a way to end the conversation, knowing his words has already taken effect on Serenity.

Serenity's heart skipped eight beats and her pupils shrunk into a speck as she heard the name "mother" curl off of the man's tongue.

"You bastard, DON'T YOU DARE MENTION MY MOTHER!" Serenity was suddenly controlled by a different type of anger and fury that hasn't been stirred up in a while, despite the fights the step-father and daughter would always have.

"I'm your step-father...and by the way, don't bring your skateboard. You have enough scars already over your body. It's a hideous sight, really." He stopped in his tracks, still facing away from Serenity.

_Skateboard...I almost forgot about that. _

And then the step-father began to walk away out of the room. As soon as he was out of the room, Serenity regained her feet and and ran to the side of her garage where her skateboard awaited her. Lastly, she snuck around to the back of her house and ducked under the windows to a grassy shrub. Lifting the branches carefully it revealed a metal bowl and a purple, fuzzy blanket that replicated as a bed, but there's no one in it.

_What...?! No, no, no, no... Where are you? _Serenity thought as she desperately searches around the bush, pushing back the branches with panic.

_We promised just last night...don't tell me...you forgot? _Knelt down in the grass, Serenity stares around her backyard but doesn't find what she was looking for. She closes her right eye and puts all her fingertips together, making a triangle. This is her thinking stance/habit that she does when she's trying to figure out an answer to something. She observes the situation with her left (open) eye and thinks/draws conclusion with her right (closed) eye.

Serenity opens her eye and her hands separate. A sad frown is shown on her profile and she exhales.

"I'm sorry. I hate to do this, but at this point I can't spend my time looking for you. There's no way I can afford to miss my flights."

Serenity stands up, adjusts her string bag on her back, grabs her skateboard, and ducks and maneuvers around her house. Then, as soon as she's within possible sight from her step-father's point of view, Serenity sprints with her skateboard, sets it on the concrete and she jumps on, skating as fast as she can towards the beginning of her lifetime dream and prophecy she strived to complete and earn.

And with that, it all started with her pokémon journey.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_AN: hey guys (: !! so this is my first ever fanfic writing i've ever done and i'm a new writer who's just starting to make writing a habit, as well as a goal to improve my writing. with that being said, my writing is pretty flawed and i'll probably go edit it tomorrow morning (cuz it's 1am that i'm writing this and i'm tired, oof) but bear with me. constructive criticism will be deeply appreciated._

_AN ~ Story Related: so fun fact, this is a story based off of an OC manga comic I recently drew. yes, i'm an artist as well (: . Serenity O'Baileigh is an OC of mine (just stating that out there) and keep this in mind when I mention other unfamiliar characters to you guys. i'm super excited to write more chapters, because writing is faster than drawing and line-arting combined, so my creative and imaginative juices are flowing throughout my veins. also, high school is starting this monday for me (august 26th) so i won't be able to post new chapters as quickly with academic responsibilities coming up. regardless, i will continue to write this story and have some understanding for any delay._

_see ya, you'll hear from me when the next chapter comes out (; ..._


End file.
